


Artwork for "White Lies" by naemi

by Banbury



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Gen, Hollywood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: Thank you, naemi, for the wonderful story!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: 2020 NCIS Reverse Bang





	Artwork for "White Lies" by naemi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [White Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/694147) by naemi. 



> Thank you, naemi, for the wonderful story!

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/view/tw934zb828272jr/header.jpg/file)

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/view/yyus3p9fapvxmcc/divider3.jpg/file)

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/view/710pcskw6iwvw7n/divider2.jpg/file)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/nmc8sznbv72u83s/divider.jpg/file)


End file.
